


明日之人

by ChrisArieh



Series: Trilogy [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh





	明日之人

**01**  
  
  


“这不好笑。”乔说。

“这可笑得要命。”达米安说。他从上到下再次打量了一遍整面墙，嫌恶地皱起眉头。“乔宝宝，你是还没换完牙吗？需要每年拍一幅照片纪念送给牙仙女的那些乳牙？”

“每个人过生日时都会拍照片纪念。”乔执拗地说，“难道你没有吗？”

达米安背对他哂了一声。“刺客联盟在意的是更重要的东西。我十岁时击败母亲，获得了与父亲见面的资格。这是最好的纪念。”

“那之前呢？”乔猛地从他身边凑出头，睁大眼睛。“第一次走路的照片？第一次叫爸爸……好吧，你应该是叫妈妈……”在达米安的瞪视下超级小子的声音越来越小，“第一次去游乐园？第一次露天烧烤派对？”

罗宾拧起眉毛。“我五岁时曾在尼泊尔学习狩猎，第一次的战果是一头野牛，如果你觉得那算是——”乔一把抱住了头。

“好了，达米安——我知道了。”超级小子叹气。

“那这个话题到此结束。”罗宾一甩披风，走向窗户。“今晚还有任务，你跟我去调查哥谭的港口。”

“哪里结束了？”乔跳到窗口，大张双臂。“达米安，我决定了，你得和我一起。”

“Tt。”罗宾不耐烦地抱臂而立，“一起什么？换乳牙吗？”

乔神情庄重，一字一句。“以后，你得和我一起拍照。”

达米安连眼皮都不抬。“我敢打赌你做不到。”

“我会尽力试试。”乔抿嘴。他敏捷地冲下来。经过达米安身侧时闪光灯亮起，下一秒，罗宾一个飞踢，手机自由落体时发出一声惨烈的咔嚓声。

“1:0。”达米安终于露出微笑。“想赌什么？”  
  
  
  


**02**  
  
  


赌约建立后的第二年，乔的生日正赶上少年泰坦的关键任务。他们迫降到太平洋正中一个小岛上，乔躺在椰子树下望着天空，达米安盘腿坐在一旁借着篝火的微光写任务笔记。

“十一点五十七分。”罗宾慢悠悠念出声，看向一旁的乔。“你要输了。”

乔没说话，起身坐到他旁边。

“十一点五十七分三十秒。”达米安用笔尖敲着笔记本扉页，望向他。“还不认输？”

乔的脸猛然涨红了。超级小子深吸一口气，抬头注视着他。空气仿佛凝滞了，只有南半球的星河仍在上空缓缓旋转。一片寂静里，达米安听到自己干涩的声音。“十一点五十八分三十秒。”

“我想至少有一件事，我的时间还足够。”乔慎重地开口，他的蓝眼睛在微暗火光中亮如晨星。达米安不自觉地往后缩了些。太近了。他想说些风凉话。难道你还怕冷吗，乔宝宝，非要挤过来取暖？

“十一点五十九分三十秒。”

“达米安，我——”

他们几乎在同一时间开口，乔忍不住笑了。他倾过身，凑得更近，耳根发红。“我——”

下一刻，乔俯身吻了他。

超级小子简直毫无技巧可言。最初的触碰后，乔慌慌张张舔着达米安的嘴角，寻找对方的舌头。罗宾忍无可忍地吻回去，拽过超级小子的披风恶狠狠咬住乔的下唇。乔发出一声不服气的闷哼，用力往回压，两人一起倒在沙地上，激起大片尘埃。

他们望着彼此脏兮兮的脸，乔先笑出了声，达米安不甘示弱，朝他大泼一捧沙子。

“达米安。”乔全然不介意，笑着滚过来，把达米安按进怀里。但罗宾毫不领情，在他胳膊里又踢又蹬，扬起更多沙尘。于是乔鸵鸟般把头埋进达米安脖颈里，连声呼唤。“达米安，达米安，达米安。D。”

罗宾安静下来，乔抬起头小心地吻他发顶，过了一会才听到达米安闷闷地回应。“乔纳森，J？这蠢透了。”

“所以你答应了？”乔声音一亮。

达米安别过脸去。“Tt，答应什么？这称呼太蠢了。”

“我知道了。”乔止不住笑意。他垂下头来，开始吻达米安的耳廓、眉角、鼻梁，罗宾伸手抵住他为非作歹的脸。

“你是有什么毛病。”达米安终于咬牙切齿，“2:0，我要求你现在践行赌约。”

“可你就在这里，”乔抱怨般地亲他的掌心，“我怎么能不吻你呢？”

达米安触电般缩回手，深吸一口气。“二、比、零。你是赢不了的，最好适可而止。”

乔低头望着他，眉毛耸动，终于忍不住笑出声。他们身后的灌木丛哗哗作响，突然炸出数不清的彩色纸带，收音机开始播放鲍勃·迪伦的第二张专辑。加菲和小沃利窜出来欢呼着绕他们转圈，科莉和瑞文相视而笑。

达米安的脸色瞬间就黑了。他一把推开乔，怒视着他。“你——”转头看向其他泰坦。“你们——”

“是乔的主意，他想在今晚告白，让我们拍照留念！”闪电小子喊道，一转眼绕着他们又转了三圈。加菲以猫的形态两爪抱住相机，在他肩头摇头晃脑。“爱情，啊，折磨人的爱情。”野兽小子高唱道。“少年肯特和韦恩的烦恼！”

达米安看起来马上就要发作了。垂在他肩上的彩色纸带纷纷颤抖，仿佛一场风暴即将来临。“乔纳森——”

乔视死如归地扑了上去，用一个吻堵住了达米安接下来要说的任何话。

他们的嘴唇再度分离时，乔小心翼翼触摸着达米安的下唇，抢在罗宾之前开了口。

“你一定想知道我说的那最后一件事是什么。”他低声说，语调温柔。“D，我想告诉你的是，我不会认输。即使离世界毁灭还有三十秒，我们还能做一件事：我们有足够的时间亲吻彼此。”

达米安别过脸去。他们之间落进一段漫长的寂静，乔听到青草抽芽的回响，听到候鸟在睡梦中呼吸，听到海洋涨潮涌浪，鲸鱼鸣唱，从遥远的地方呼唤彼此，它们短暂相逢，而后道别，周而复始，年复一年。

北极星升到最高点时，达米安终于把一个吻悄悄落在他额前。罗宾嘴唇的触感轻盈得仿若蝴蝶翅膀。他们手牵着手，深一脚浅一脚踩进月色里，朝飞船走去。  
  
  


**03**  
  
  


“我不去大都会。”达米安冷声说，把交换生意向表重重甩在乔的桌上。

乔叹息。“我请求你，达米安。”

“那你打算去哪，乔纳森？哥谭吗？”达米安的声音里压抑着怒火。“你的计划并不是我们大学期间交换城市那么简单。发生了什么？”

“请相信我，D。”乔低声说。“你是世界上最好的侦探——”

“但我却不了解你的想法。”达米安沉闷地说。他猛地转身向外走去。“我要回哥谭。我们都需要一段时间冷静一下。”

身后传来书本坍落的声音。椅背响亮地撞击地面。达米安冲回去，乔从一片狼藉中勉强支起身，露出一如往常的微笑。他们对视，直到达米安抽出桌上那叠志愿单，在乔的目光里把它们撕成碎片。

“你得跟我去哥谭。”达米安不容置疑。“我会通知康纳和提姆来大都会。”  
  


他们坐轮渡返回哥谭。乔戴着那顶汉密尔顿的棒球帽，达米安把乔的大都会球衣罩在西装外，像是一对特意来大都会观战的哥谭球迷。

“你联系了玩具大师。”达米安声调坚硬。乔叹了口气，点头。达米安在名单上划去一项。“你和康纳。”他的声音寒冷，“你们去过孤独堡垒。”

“我不能告诉你。”乔沙哑地说。“还不是时候。”

达米安深深吸气。“你从没想过告诉我。”他单刀直入。“你准备独自赴死。”

乔抿嘴。他的神情依然像幼年般执拗。“这只是一种比较大的可能性。”

“但在这种比较大的可能性里，你会死。”达米安轻声说，“还有比这更严重的事吗？”

片刻之后他领悟了，他望向乔，乔回以一个黯淡的微笑。

达米安闭上眼睛，海湾的夜风吹动球衣前襟。“我不会让它发生。”

“我知道。”乔轻吻他的掌心。  
  


阁楼的门轻响三下，窗外，韦恩庄园浸没在一片萧索的暮色中。达米安注视着乔推开门，坐到身旁，久未使用的床扬起一片尘埃。“我想你在这里。”乔说。

“我哪儿也不去。”达米安声音喑哑。他倒下来，靠在乔的肩头，吐着热气。乔把他揽进怀里，从他手里取下空荡荡的酒瓶。

“我也哪儿都不去。”乔拍着他的背。达米安不耐地掰开乔的手，开始吻他，他们并肩倒在柔软的被褥上。“和我保证你不认输。”达米安含混地说，一下一下毫无章法地舔咬他的嘴唇。“和我保证我们还有足够的时间。”

乔凑上来，吻他的手腕内侧，舔舐他的掌心和手指。他们的呼吸渐渐急促起来，达米安翻身跨坐在乔身上，把他的手按上自己的胸膛，摩挲渐渐挺立的两点。乔迟疑了片刻，将双手一路下滑。达米安解开他的皮带，俯下身去。

“你知道我还能浮起来一会吧？”乔轻声说，眼神炽热而真挚。他放入第三根手指时，达米安浑身一颤，几乎被呛住。乔立刻停止了动作。

“你当我是谁？”达米安调整着呼吸，低声轻笑。“做你想做的。”

乔细细吮咬着他的后颈，漂浮起来。他们的相连处炙热而紧密。夜色缓慢沉淀而下，星空犹如倒悬的湖泊，波浪层叠上涌，轻柔地漫过窗框，托起被褥，将他们推进满月的壮丽潮汐之中。  
  


乔醒来时，达米安犹在梦中。康纳和宏在窗外等他。他们交换无声而有力的拥抱。

“非得这样做吗？”康纳再一次问道。宏没有发声，但视线同样凝定着他的方向。

乔微笑，他垂下眼睫，“只能是我。”

“必须是我。”  
  


“而**达米安。**”  
  


乔最后一次重复这三个音节，声音温柔而安静，仿佛要融化在月光里。

“**他属于明天。**”  
  
  


**04**  
  
  


大都会的夏日，白昼渐长，蝉鸣涌进风中，掀动满墙散乱粘贴的拍立得照片。

“我知道你们有一个赌约。”迪克再度敲门。“达米安，但乔没有告诉你，他希望你践行什么。”夜翼垂下头，深深地叹息。“他把约定写下来，留给了我。他说到时候，我必须将它交给你。”

门的另一端长久沉默着。迪克俯身，将那张纸条小心翼翼递过门缝。

“小D。”他低声说。“我就在这，就在离你五米远的地方。行吗？你觉得需要的话，随时都可以打开门。我在这里。”

脚步声远去了。达米安攥着那张纸条，朝后重重倚在门上。他的手指颤抖，翻开前他闭上了眼睛。

_ **"Keep going, D.”** _

有一瞬间，达米安愣住了。他不可思议地望着那句话，纸条从手中滑落。然而那句话依然被虔诚地写在纸上，被无数次对折抚平，增添删改。

他们分享游乐园的棉花糖。他们在篝火边取暖。他们穿越暴雨中的丛林，山巅悬挂一轮巨大的满月。他们接过父辈的披风。他们亲吻彼此，而后牵手起身，踏进海滩深深浅浅的月色里。时光像一条恒定的河流，去不复返。

但乔把这些瞬间收集了起来，拼接，组合，使它们成为这张纸条。

十个字母。  
  


他们生命里共同分享的十年。

他们在彼此生命里走过的十年。

它跨越过去，来到现在，又将指向未来。

达米安握住纸条，如同再度握住乔温暖的手掌。  
  


**“明日。”**  
  
  


> _Past and present and future — are they not trying to say the same thing:_
> 
> _Dear friend, from my life I write to you in your life? _
> 
> _What a long way it is from one life to another, yet why write if not for that distance, if things can be let go, every before replaced by an after._

  
  


END


End file.
